


equinox [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: Here in the South Downs cottage, Crowley has more than he ever thought he would: the two of them, safe, and he gets to live alongside Aziraphale every day. He still can't bring himself to say it, though, still finds himself wanting, doesn't want to drag the angel down with the mess of his love, doesn't want to ruin what they have.Aziraphale, however, is getting tired of Crowley staring longingly off into the night sky, and confronts him.There is more of a balance here than Crowley thought.***The angel smiles. That crinkling kindness, that laugh in the corner of him, bright and deathless and pure, and Crowley’s resolve is melting. Aziraphale does remove his glasses now, fingers brushing his temples, folds them into his own pocket, pocketing Crowley’s last defense. Neither of them looks away. The night sounds clutter around them, the sway of elderly oak branches, the gentle scuttle of a village turning itself into bed, reinventing for the next day, the caw and croon of things with feathers, searching for love. A knowing hum in an ancient throat, leaning in.





	equinox [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115361) by [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote). 

> Podfic of the work by leaveanote
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zlxfxq0nekn5fj9/Equinox%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/id2364814-id191875659?utm_source=podcaster&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=e_191875659&utm_content=Equinox%20Podfic-CastBox_FM)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If anyone wants a different file format etc, just send me a message. 
> 
> I'm Originblue at tumblr too :)


End file.
